We Are Always Watching
by Mochimoshi1234
Summary: We're here. Your neighbor, your coworker, you lover, and even your own family. We are everyone who surrounds you, and you can't run away. Our numbers are multiplying by the second-you're too weak to stop us. We figured out all your behavior patterns and secret desires. Who are we? We are always watching.


**We are watching**

* * *

Know your name? _Ha. _I know _way _more than just your name.

I know that every time you want to cry, your lower lip puckers out _just slightly_. You'll rush to the small cherry tree over the small hill across your street, since it was your favorite place to just, "hang out,"—as in cry your eyes out and contemplate over how _useless _you are—ever since you were a young kid.

Whenever you don't get something that you want, you'll bottle _all _of your emotions in until you get home, where you'd punch your aggression out using your pillow, along with one to five high-pitched screams that go along the lines of: WAHHHHHHHH, into the same pillow. Poor pillow, it has to suffer through all your terrible hissy fits since grade 1.

You think that your singing is better in the shower than it is in public, which is_ completely bogus. _You're just in denial since your singing _sucks_. So does your dancing.

Your favorite food is the plainest sushi there is: cucumber rolls, and only loving the dynamic spider roll is a total _sham._

Speaking of food, you also _hate _crabs. Lobster, oyster, clams—any type of seafood with a shell, really. And even though you _fool _everyone else, you'll _never _fool us.

When you lie, you first scratch your forearm—either one, but it's usually the left using your pointer and middle fingers only—and then flashing a small reassuring smile to encourage others to believe that you're _actually _telling the truth, which you _are not._

As you begin your day, you like to stretch. A long calf stretch and a small arm stretch. The reason why you concentrate on your legs so much is because you wanted to complete the splits ever since your last crush dumped you for another girl who _could. _He didn't dump you? Uh, yeah, he did.

Please, I know what I'm talking about.

During sleepovers with your friends you tend to bring your newest clothes just to boast, just waiting in anticipation for some nice compliment regarding your, "cute, frilly pink skirt that _really _flatters your," nonexistent, "figure."

Huh? How do I know all these things about you? Well, I'm not supposed to tell you until I revealed _all _your hidden secrets that maybe even _you _haven't realized yet, but, oh well. That'd take _way _too long, so let me cut to the chase.

This is blackmail.

_We _are blackmailing you.

Why?

Because, we want you in our group.

Who are _we?_

Good question.

_We _are everyone.

Yes, _everyone _in your surroundings, for example: Your neighbor, your coworker, a classmate. Furthermore, your lover, even your own family, are all observing you and feeding us important info regarding your habits.

For the past twenty years, no suspicious activity has occurred, and we all came to an agreement to allow you to join us in our mission to withhold anyone who stands in our way to obtain absolute security.

We will use _anything _to force them to confess their plans to us.

Repeated torture, or perhaps intravenous drug injection, or maybe even taking someone important to them as hostage—no mercy!

We suppress any bad intentions—like overthrowing the government—control any and every spy activity there is, and investigates all made complaints.

Our numbers are multiplying by the second, getting new recruits for our vast organization to keep order here as secure as possible, which is why we want _you _to raise our numbers—to help us in the journey to prevent all those things!

We are the direct supervision of the government, and this nation's security!

We are the _Secret Police; _everyday, we are watching you under the cover of darkness.

Now come, and join us.

Oh? Hesitation? Well, I have to say, you have no choice. Now you know about the _Secret Police, _and since we're avoiding any direct contact with the public, we will do _all we can _to stop you from refusing. Why do you think we want to gain _all _your behavior patterns before offering this job? We know you won't decline, and we already have you scheduled for our next meeting.

Good day to you, and remember,

_From morning till evening, we are watching you._

_We are the Secret Police._

* * *

_A/N Well I found this nice little story based off of the song, "Secret Police," deep in the archives of my computer and decided that this might be a nice little thing to read. My writing style back then was WAY different, so I'm sorry if it's a little _off, _if not even bad, but I thought this was cute so I posted it. I do hope you enjoy this change, maybe I might even consider switching back to that, oh, and thank you for reading! _


End file.
